Eclipse Lunar
by lovelyvampire93
Summary: Nessie fue secuestrada por los Vulturi, luego de 17 años su familia logra encontrarla pero ella no los recuerda. Allí su corazon se dividira en 2:Su dulce novio Alec y Jake, el hombre lobo que trata de secudirla a toda costa.
1. Prólogo

**¡Hola mis lectores! aqui les presento mi nueva historia, espero que les guste tanto como a mi.**  
**En cuanto a mis otras historias, disculpen que este tardando tanto, no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir y mi creatividad esta apagada (asi por decir, no se que escribir) les prometo que me voy a poner las pilas y voy a seguir con las historias, pero recuerden SI LAS VOY A CONTINUAR!**

* * *

**Prólogo  
**

_(Jacob)_

-Eso fue…interesante-Dijo Bella mientras se limpiaba sus labios manchados con la manga de su vestido, cosa que provocó que Alice se enojara.

-¡Bella! Mira lo que le acabas de hacer a ese vestido-gritó ella al ver como en la manga del vestido de Bella se encontraba una mancha roja.

Yo simplemente me dediqué a mirar a Edward con gracia y sarcasmo al ver como Alice se ponía histérica sobre como Bella no debería haber manchado el "tan costoso y hermoso vestido"

-Ya, ya chicas ¿Siempre tiene que pasar esto cada vez que cazamos?-Dijo Emmet tomando a las dos chicas por los hombros con una sonrisa.

-Estas diciéndolo como si fuese mí culpa-dijo Alice, Bella simplemente bajó la vista avergonzada. Si ella siguiese siendo humana, probablemente estaría sonrojándose debido a la situación.

-Ahora recuerdo porque no quería estar con ustedes mientras cazaban-dije sonriendo, provocando que todos rieran.

-Creo que deberíamos volver a casa, se está haciendo de noche y Renesmee debe estar hambrienta-dijo Edward acercándose a Bella y posando su mano sobre sus hombros.

Al oír su nombre ser mencionado, sentí un calor dentro de mí formarse. La ansiedad se apoderó de mí. Sentí esas cuerdas comenzar a tirar nuevamente de mí, esas cuerdas de acero que me ataban a la Tierra.

-Tranquilo, perro-dijeron Jasper y Edward al mismo tiempo. Cierto, olvidé que ellos estaban allí.

-Vamos, Nessie debe de estar preguntándose donde estamos-dije mientras comenzaba a caminar.

-¡Renesmee! ¡Su nombre es Renesmee!-escuché a lo lejos a una muy furiosa Bella gritarme. Yo simplemente sonreí y seguí caminando.

**Minutos más tarde  
**

-Hogar, dulce hogar-dijo Emmet ingresando a la mansión Cullen.

-Iré a ver a Renesmee-dijo Bella mientras subía las escaleras ya que el cuarto de Nessie se encontraba en el segundo piso de la enorme mansión, justo al lado de la habitación de sus padres.

-Entonces creo que nos tocará hacer la comida-dije mirando a Edward, el cual asintió y los dos nos dirigimos hacia la cocina.

Pasaron los segundos, cuando escuchamos un fuerte grito proveniente del segundo piso de la mansión. Edward y yo nos miramos y corrimos hacia las escaleras y las subimos rápidamente.

Seguimos los gritos y terminamos ingresando a la habitación de Nessie, en donde nos encontramos a una desesperada Bella arrodillada en el suelo.

-Querida ¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Edward arrodillándose y abrazando a Bella fuertemente.

-Renesmee…-susurró ella. Mis sentidos se activaron y comencé a moverme. Buscando en cada rincón de la habitación.

-Ella…no esta…-susurró Bella, al tiempo que sentí un nudo en mi garganta formarse y sentía una parte de mí desprenderse.


	2. Reni

**Capitulo 1: Reni**

******17 años más tarde.**  


_(Renesmee)_

_¿Por qué…?_

_Mi voz es un susurro. Caigo al suelo sobre mis rodillas. Siento como un fuerte nudo se forma en mi pecho. Las lágrimas comienzan a caer._

_Estiro mi mano y acaricio el suave pelaje del hermoso animal que yacía sin vida en el suelo, cubierto de sangre._

_No me dejes…_

_Me abrazo al cuerpo del enorme animal y comienzo a llorar, sintiendo un enorme vacío en mi interior, siento como si me asfixiara, como si mi corazón dejara de latir. _

_Dejo de ser quien soy._

_Siento unos brazos fríos rodearme y alejarme del animal en el suelo, alejándome de su calor. Dentro de unos minutos ese calor desaparecerá._

_-Todo va a estar bien-me susurró una dulce voz. Yo simplemente me dediqué a mirar por última vez a la criatura tendida en el suelo, diciéndole adiós en silencio._

_El__ sueño se apodera de mí. El llanto cede y mis ojos se cierran, mi cuerpo no soporta tanto dolor. _

_En mi mente escucho un aullido, y en ella se vuelve a reproducir la imagen del hermoso lobo caer al suelo._

_Siempre te amaré._

_

* * *

_

Abro mis ojos y me veo en mi habitación. Siento una fría mano en mi mejilla y volteo mi vista.

-¿Qué sucede?-me preguntó con preocupación mientras me abrazaba y besaba una de mis mejillas. Yo simplemente lo miré con curiosidad.

-Estas llorando-al oír eso, estiré mi mano y la pasé por mi mejilla para, efectivamente, sentirla húmeda.

-No es nada-dije mientras me sentaba en mi cama y comenzaba a limpiarme las lágrimas de mis mejillas y parte de mi cuello.

-Vamos, hace 17 años que te conozco y sé cuando algo sucede-dijo mientras se sentaba a mi lado y tomaba mis manos en las suyas.

Lo miré unos segundos a los ojos antes de resoplar y estirar una de mis manos para posarla en su pálida mejilla y decidí mostrarle lo que yo había visto.

Mis lágrimas, la sangre, el lobo muerto.

-Es solamente un sueño-me dijo mientras tomaba mi mano que se encontraba en su mejilla y comenzaba a acariciarla.

-Lo se…pero se sentía tan real-mi cuerpo tiritó al recordar la imagen del lobo ensangrentado, aullando sus últimos alientos antes de morir.

-Vamos, alégrate. Mira, te traje un pequeño regalo-me dijo al tiempo que observaba como el sacaba su mano que se encontraba escondida detrás de su espalda. En su mano se encontraba una pequeña caja.

-Es hermoso-dije al abrir la pequeña caja para encontrarme con un hermoso collar repleto de diamantes.

-Sabría que te iba a gustar, lo compré especialmente para que lo uses en tu fiesta-dijo al tiempo que besaba tiernamente mi mejilla.

-¡Cierto, la fiesta! ¡Lo olvidé por completo!-dije levantándome de la cama, alejándome de el.

-Tranquilízate, la fiesta es mañana-dijo el levantándose también de mi cama y acercándose a mí, pero yo solamente me alejé de el.

-Lo sé, y todo esta listo, excepto que yo no tengo qué ponerme. Tengo que salir a buscar un vestido-dije mientras abría mi enorme armario y comenzaba a buscar ropa.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?-dijo el tomándome de la mano y dedicarme una tierna sonrisa.

-Lo siento, enamorado. El trabajo llama-escuchamos una tercera voz y en la puerta se encontraba Félix mirándonos con una enorme sonrisa.

-Tranquilízate, Alec. Yo iré con ella-dijo Félix ingresando a la habitación. Alec simplemente asintió y besó mi mejilla antes de salir de la habitación.

-Así que ¿qué se siente cumplir 17 años?-dijo Félix mientras se acercaba a mi cama y se acostaba, posando sus manos detrás de su cabeza.

-No lo sé, aún no los he cumplido-dije mientras comenzaba a peinar mi cabello. Félix rió fuertemente.

-Aro se encuentra demasiado emocionado. Nunca lo había visto tan contento mientras hacía unos preparativos para la fiesta, será algo grande ¿sabes?-dijo Félix mirándome.

-¿Grande? Todos saben que no me gusta ser el centro de atención-Félix soltó una fuerte risa.

-Sabes como a Aro le gusta celebrar a lo grande, además esta es una ocasión para celebrarlo así. La pequeñita y adorada Reni cumplirá sus 17 años, toda una mujer-dijo Félix sonriendo.

-De acuerdo, ¿Podrías esperarme afuera? Necesito cambiarme-dije mientras le enseñaba a Félix las ropas en mis manos.

-Vamos Reni, te he cambiado los pañales. Ya te he visto desnuda-dijo Félix mientras se levantaba y se alejaba de la cama para acercarse a mí con una sonrías pícara en su rostro.

-Cuidado con lo que le dices a la favorita de Aro-dije sonriéndole a Félix, el cual al oír esas palabras dejó de sonreír para mirarme asustado y salió rápidamente de mi habitación.

Me cambié rápidamente y me acerqué a mi ventana para poder observar como el cielo se encontraba pintado de distintos tintes de rojo, un hermoso atardecer. Es el momento perfecto para que nosotros, los vampiros, pudiésemos salir.

Tomé mi chaqueta favorita, una de cuero negra, y abrí la puerta para encontrarme con un muy impaciente Félix esperándome.

-En buena hora, para ser un vampiro eres lenta-dijo él, a lo que corrí rápidamente y me posé detrás de él.

-¿Seguro?-susurré en su oído, a lo que el se volteó rápidamente para mirarme asombrado. Yo simplemente me dediqué a reír unos segundos y a tomar su brazo y comenzar a caminar hacia la salida.

-Será mejor que nos apuremos, tenemos una fiesta que organizar-dijo Félix a lo que yo sonreí ampliamente.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, espero con ansias sus reviews y sus comentarios :)**


	3. Incompleto

**Feliz año nuevo! y para festejarlo les dejo un nuevo capitulo de la historia, espero que les guste (aunque sea medio melancolico)  
Espero recibir muchos reviews, porque si no me voy a poner muy triste y no voy a querer segui mas mis historias :,(**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 2: Incompleto  
**

_(Jacob)_

_Me encuentro en un bosque, caminando entre los enormes árboles totalmente perdido._

_Jake…_

_Alguien me esta llamando. Comienzo a correr en varias direcciones, esquivando los árboles, saltando los arbustos._

_¿Dónde estas?_

_Comienzo a caminar lentamente al encontrarme en un precipicio. El mismo en donde Bella decidió saltar cuando Edward la dejó. El mismo en donde yo la salvé._

_Jacob…_

_Antes mis ojos apareció una pequeña figura, la figura de una pequeña niña que aparentaba tener unos 8 años._

_Mi corazón dejó de latir._

_-¿Por qué me dejaste?-me dijo la pequeña niña, sus ojos chocolates mirándome con tristeza._

_-Nunca lo hice-dije dando un paso al frente para acercarme a ella. Pero al hacerlo, la pequeña niña dio un paso hacia atrás, acercándose más al final del precipicio._

_-¡Dejaste que me llevaran!-gritó la niña desesperada y mi corazón dio un vuelco. _

_-¿Dónde estas?-pregunté desesperado dando otro paso más hacia delante. La niña dio uno hacia atrás._

_-Dejaste que me llevaran…me dejaste sola, nunca me buscaste-la niña se volteó y me dio sus espaldas para mirar el precipicio._

_-Te llevaste una parte de mí contigo…-aproveché que la niña me daba sus espaldas para acercarme lentamente hacia ella._

_De repente, la pequeña niña se voltea y me mira. Me encuentro tan cerca de ella que podría estirar mi mano y acariciar su suave cabellera._

_La niña me dedica una hermosa sonrisa y observo como rápidamente comienza a retroceder. Ella se encuentra con el final del precipicio y estira su mano hacia mí._

_Una enorme sonrisa aparece en mis labios y estiro mi mano, tratando de alcanzar la de la pequeña niña. Pero antes de que pudiese rozar mis dedos con los suyos, observo como la niña se deja llevar y cae por el precipicio. _

_Mi cuerpo se queda tieso unos segundos. Observo como mi mano sigue estirada en busca de contacto, en busca de calor humano._

_Al escuchar el sonido del agua golpear fuertemente las rocas salí de mi trance, mi cuerpo actúa por si solo y comienzo a correr hacia el final del precipicio, tomando carrera y finalmente saltando por el._

_Observo como mi cuerpo comienza a caer rápidamente. El agua y las enormes rocas cada vez acercarse más hacia mí._

_Te salvaré._

_¡Renesmee!_

_

* * *

_

Abrí mis ojos y rápidamente me senté en el sillón. Estiro mi mano y la poso en mi frente, sintiendo como todo mi cuerpo tirita. Me encuentro mojado, ahogado en mi propia transpiración.

-Estúpida pesadilla-tomé mi rostro entre mis manos y cerré los ojos tratando de quitar esas horribles imágenes de mi mente.

-¿Otra vez la misma pesadilla?-escuché una voz y al descubrir mi rostro observé a Edward apoyado en el marco de la puerta. Yo solamente refunfuñé, a lo que el rió.

-¿Quieres algo de tomar?-me preguntó el ingresando a la habitación. Yo me levanté del sillón y me alejé de el.

-Lo único que quiero es que me dejes solo-dije mientras comenzaba a recorrer toda la habitación.

-¿Para qué? ¿Para que tengas nuevamente esa pesadilla y luego camines por toda la habitación melancólicamente como lo has hecho los últimos 17 años? Vamos Jacob, eres mejor que eso-dijo Edward acercándose a mi para posar su mano en mi hombro.

-¿Y qué tal si no lo soy? ¿Qué tal si me gusta hacerlo?-dije alejándome de Edward rápidamente, sintiendo la ira y la tristeza ganarme.

-Lo se porque es así como todos nos sentimos…-comenzó Edward, pero la ira en mí lo interrumpió.

-¡No me vengas con esa porquería, Edward! Todos ustedes están actuando como si nada de esto hubiese sucedido, como si nada hubiese pasado, como si ella nunca hubiese existido…-me acerqué a la cama de la habitación y tomé la almohada en mis manos.

-¿Eso crees? ¡Bella no quiere alimentarse, tengo que obligarla a que salga de caza! ¡Rosalie se encuentra perdida, ella está tratándonos peor de lo usual, hasta a Emmet! ¡Diablos, hasta Alice ni siquiera quiere comprar cosas!-Edward me gritó desesperado.

Yo simplemente abracé la pequeña almohada a mi cuerpo fuertemente. Estiré mi cuello y hundí mi rostro en ella, tomando una buena bocanada de aire, tratando de encontrar un aroma…su aroma.

La almohada que yacía en mis manos había perdido su aroma, ha estado en ese estado durante varios años. Ese aroma era lo que me mantenía de pie, la única razón que me hacía permanecer vivo.

Pero a lo largo de los años, el aroma se fue. Tanto de la almohada como de mi mente, poco a poco. Los pocos recuerdos de ella en mi mente van desapareciendo, desvaneciéndose.

A medida que los recuerdos desaparecen, mi corazón pierde un latido, mis suspiros pierden el aire, mi alma va desapareciendo. Y mis ganas de vivir se desvanecen.

-Lo siento…-la voz de Edward me provocó salir de mi trance y dejé la almohada en la pequeña cama, imaginándome una pequeña niña recostada en ella, esperando a que la arropen.

-A veces la puedo ver, en cada rincón de la casa…todo me recuerda a ella y eso me destruye, a todos nos destruye-dijo Edward posándose a mi lado para mirar la pequeña cama con melancolía, al igual que yo.

-No se si podré seguir, Edward. Esto me está matando-dije mientras cerraba los ojos fuertemente, evitando que las lágrimas cayeran al suelo.

-Nunca me he sentido así, ni siquiera cuando la dejé a Bella. Nunca sentí un vacío tan grande, ni siquiera cuando creí que había muerto-susurró Edward y la ira volvió a mí.

-¡Tu creíste que ella había muerto! ¡Nosotros ni siquiera sabemos si ella esta viva! ¡No sabemos nada ¡Diablos Edward, tu recuperaste a Bella!-cerré mi puño fuertemente y golpeé la pared con fuerza.

Sentí las lágrimas caer por mis mejillas, la mezcla de emociones se revolvió dentro de mí. Al menos sabía que aún tenía emociones dentro de mí.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer como una cascada. El silencio en la habitación provocó que escuchara como las lágrimas caían al suelo. Tantos años aguantando estas ganas de llorar…

De repente, sentí unos fríos brazos rodear mi cintura. Un cuerpo se pegó a mí. Un rostro se hundió en mi espalda.

-Suéltame Bella-susurré, mi voz ronca. El nudo en mi garganta era tan grande que me dificulta hablar. Mis manos se encontraron con las de ella, tratando de alejarla de mi cuerpo.

-Basta…ustedes dos…dejen de pelear-su voz también suena algo ronca. Se que si ella pudiese, también lloraría. Ella es la única que no puede fingir, ella no puede pretender que todo esta bien al igual que el resto.

-No puedo seguir así Bella…la necesito-dije volteándome para encontrarme con mi mejor amiga mirarme con tristeza.

-Peleando no la traerá de vuelta, Jacob-Edward apareció detrás de Bella y posó su mano por su pequeña cintura y la abrazó hacia el.

-¡Cállate!-grité fuertemente mientras caía al suelo, sobre mis rodillas. Mi cuerpo esta abatido, exhausto.

-¿Podrían dejar de discutir ustedes dos?-escuché una nueva voz y observé como el resto de los Cullen aparecían en la puerta de la habitación.

-Bella tiene razón, discutir no la traerá de vuelta-dijo Esme mientras se arrodillaba en el suelo frente a mí.

-No se que más hacer, la manada buscó por todas partes, es como si ella… se hubiese desvanecido. No puedo continuar…no puedo más-dije mirando al suelo al sentir las lágrimas caer en mis mejillas nuevamente.

-Debemos seguir buscándola, ella está en alguna parte-subí mi vista y observé a Edward acercarse a mí y estirar su mano.

Yo me limpié mis lágrimas y me paré solo, sin tomar la mano de Edward.

-Empaquen sus cosas, mañana mismo nos tomaremos un avión-dijo Edward mirando a todos los integrantes de su familia.

-¿A dónde vamos?-pregunté llamando la atención de Edward. El me miró unos segundos y me contestó.

-A Volterra. Pediré una audiencia con los Vulturi-dijo Edward dedicándome una sonrisa y luego abandonando la habitación.


End file.
